List of Ravenfielder Emperors
This is a comprehensive list of all emperors of the First and Second Ravenfielder Empires, as well as the loose federation of states also called the Ravenfielder Empire. First Ravenfielder Empire Octavian dynasty * Octavian I Augustus Octavian - 338-287 B.F.R. * Octavian II Octavian - 287-270 B.F.R. Aerula dynasty * Aerula Aerula - 270-268 B.F.R. Octavian dynasty (II) * Caligula I Octavian - 268-260 B.F.R. * Claudius I Octavian - 260-237 B.F.R. * Octavian III Octavian - 237-220 B.F.R. * Naerus Paulus I Octavian - 220-209 B.F.R. * Daelian I Octavian - 209-200 B.F.R. * Levaghus I Octavian - 200-192 B.F.R. * Amadus I Octavian - 192-171 B.F.R. * Consul Fabius Colsonus - 171-170 B.F.R. (regent during interregnum) * Gemagian I Octavian - 170-153 B.F.R. * Jaegorian I Octavian - 153-130 B.F.R. * Levaghus II Magnus Octavian - 130-121 B.F.R. * Menorus I Octavian - 121-93 B.F.R. * Daelian II Octavian - 93-75 B.F.R. * Amadus II Octavian - 75-50 B.F.R. * Elagus I Octavian - 50-32 B.F.R. * Levaghus III Octavian - 32-9 B.F.R. * Menorus II Octavian - 9-2 B.F.R. * Marda I Octavian - 2 B.F.R.-10 A.F.R. * Jaegorian II Octavian - 10-29 A.F.R. * Claudius II Octavian - 29-60 A.F.R. * Jovius I Octavian - 60-77 A.F.R. * Menorus III Octavian - 77-83 A.F.R. * Levaghus IV Octavian - 83-98 A.F.R. * Elagus II Octavian - 98-110 A.F.R. * Vargius I Octavian - 110-137 A.F.R. * Gemagian II Octavian - 137-145 A.F.R. * Gregorius I Augustus Octavian - 145-153 A.F.R. * Jovius II Octavian - 153-180 A.F.R. * Amadus III Octavian - 180-197 A.F.R. * Amadus IV Octavian - 197-214 A.F.R. * Jaegorian III Octavian - 214-230 A.F.R. * Levaghus V Octavian - 230-252 A.F.R. * Gaeran I Octavian - 252-263 A.F.R. * Octavian IV Octavian - 263-278 A.F.R. * Claudius III Maximus Octavian - 278-324 A.F.R., end of Octavian dynasty Non-dynastic regents * Consul Heracus Cazari - 324-340 A.F.R. * High Legate Azrano Ravar - 340-349 A.F.R. Ha'arn dynasty * Nevanus I Ha'arn - 349-365 A.F.R. * Nevanus II Ha'arn - 365-378 A.F.R. * Caedarus I Ha'arn - 378-380 A.F.R. * Nevanus III Ha'arn - 380-381 A.F.R. * Geladus I Ha'arn - 381 A.F.R. * Caedarus II Ha'arn - 381-384 A.F.R. * Nevanus IV Ha'arn - 384-397 A.F.R. * Maegrus I Ha'arn - 397-462 A.F.R. * Nevanus V Ha'arn - 464-470 A.F.R. * Regus I Ha'arn - 470-476 A.F.R. * Maegrus II Ha'arn - 476-491 A.F.R. * Maegrus III Ha'arn - 491-513 A.F.R. * Aerus Nevanus I Ha'arn - 513-514 A.F.R., end of First Ravenfielder Empire Ravenfielder Empire (federation) Amago dynasty * Caerian Amago - 526-553 A.F.R. Ha'arn dynasty (II) * Maegrus IV Ha'arn - 553-559 A.F.R. * Joranus I Ha'arn - 559-561 A.F.R. * Caedarus II Ha'arn - 561-564 A.F.R. * Nevanus VI Ha'arn - 564-570 A.F.R. * Maegrus V Ha'arn - 570-589 A.F.R. Whitehaven dynasty * John II Whitehaven - 1637-1651 Casanian dynasty * Cavar II Casanian - 9 April-14 April 1652 Second Ravenfielder Empire Whitehaven dynasty * Joshua Whitehaven - 1739-1756 A.F.R. * Frederick Whitehaven - 1756-1831 A.F.R., end of Second Ravenfielder Empire Third Ravenfielder Empire (never formed) Whitehaven dynasty * Joseph III Whitehaven (proposed the idea of a Ravenfielder Empire after the Battle of Tonchester) * Robert Whitehaven (heir of Joseph III and planned successor)